


Ashes to Ashes

by FanonStar



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, BAMF Leah Clearwater, Gen, Twilight Renaissance, Werewolf Bella Swan, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanonStar/pseuds/FanonStar
Summary: "When I mentioned in an offhand manner that I would love to trash the Cullens "perfect little playhouse" she had grabbed two baseball bats and thrown them in my truck before I could comprehend what was even happening." Bella is in the wolfpack and wants revenge on the Cullens. Bade on my "Wolf-Bella AU" from tiktok.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ashes to Ashes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it’s characters, this is merely a work of Fanfiction.**

**A/N: This is based on my “Wolf Bella AU” on TT. Bella phases and becomes a part of the wolfpack after Edward leaves her. She and Jacob imprint on each other after he phases. This is a very strong Bella. She curses, she’s violent, and she does what she wants. You have been warned.**

* * *

Leah swung her baseball bat and hit yet another window in the Cullen house.

I felt a surge of satisfaction as I watched the cracks branch out and spread on the large glass pane.

She was really the best pack sister I could have ever asked for, always agreeing to every crazy idea I had with gusto.

When I mentioned in an offhand manner that I would love to trash the Cullens “perfect little playhouse” she had grabbed two baseball bats and thrown them in my truck before I could comprehend what was even happening. 

Now we stood in the midst of the once pristine Cullen home, that now sported cracked windows, holes in the walls, and debris everywhere.

It looked as if it had been hit by a tornado, not a couple of she-wolves.

As we made our way up to the second floor, I realized that they had left more in the house than we initially thought.

_‘So those fuckers were planning on returning, were they?!’_

He told me they were gone forever, but if the books in Carlisle’s study were anything to go by, they clearly thought they would return at some point.

The realization made me so much angrier than I was before, and I picked up my bat and swung again with renewed force.

How dare they?!

Did they think they could just come in and out of humans lives and play with them like they were nothing?

_Clearly, they did._

Did they not care what they did to the tribe by forcing younger and younger people to phase?

_Obviously not._

These fucking leeches didn’t care who they destroyed, and they needed to pay.

I brought my bat against a no-doubt priceless portrait of the Volturi and kicked it for good measure after it fell off the wall. Stupid vamps and their stupid royalty.

I looked over to see Leah peering in a wall vault that was behind the painting. It had been left unlocked, and in it were straps of hundred-dollar bills. I saw Leah carefully put on gloves she had in her back pocket before she shoved the straps of bills in her backpack.

“What ya doing with that Lee Lee?” I asked as I raised one eyebrow and gave her a small smirk.

“It’s for the tribe B! Think of it as reparations, this dude is a _literal_ colonizer!” she looked at me pleadingly, but I was already on board. I chuckled at her and nodded for her to continue.

  
The Cullens had more money than they knew what to do with, and I knew for a fact there was some fancy tax evasion going on to keep the government off the backs.

I figured this could count as their first installment of paying back their debt to society. 

“Check Fuckwards bedroom, I bet he has some stashed there too!” 

I didn’t have to tell her twice, Leah was off at a trot, sniffing out my ex-boyfriends’ room.

“God B, I don’t know how you stood being with him, his scent is aweful!” she said, wafting the air in front of her nose as she looked around his room.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t smell his stench because I hadn’t phased yet!”

“Whatever” she grumbled as she peeked behind the various frames on his wall.

“Ah!” she exclaimed, “Here it is! Behind this painting!”

There in his wall safe were more straps of money and a passport for me in the name of “Isabella Cullen”.

At that discovery I ran and jumped out of a second story window, phasing on the fly before landing outside their house.

A Cullen. No. I would never be one of them.

That was sick, even for him. I had never agreed to marry him, I would never bare his last name. The fact that he had been so presumptuous to have a fake passport ready both disgusted and scared me.

A few minutes later Leah came outside with her backpack full of cash, the passport for us to destroy, and the baseball bats we used.

Her gloves were still on as she pulled a can of gas from the back of my truck and distributed it around the house.

I watched her with amusement. I knew the house would be safe to burn and not spread the fire, the trees were far back enough that there was no danger of that. As she struck the match we jumped in the truck and pulled away, knowing no one would find the out of the way house burnt down for quite a while.

When Charlie came to us two months later and told us that the county surveyor had found the Cullens home burnt down, we looked properly shocked, and no one was ever the wiser.

Over the next couple of years, the cash was donated to the tribe in different ways, and no one ever seemed the wiser. Sometimes I thought Billy knew, but he never said a word.


End file.
